


One-Shot Collection

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Endgame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: A collection of one-shots I was prompted over on tumblr. First chapter shows a list of ships/prompts/TWs, so check that out so you can navigate what you do and do not want to read!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Index

Chapter 1: Index. 

Chapter 2: Pepterony. No TWs. Prompt: "pepterony where the press see them on a date and think tony and pepper plan on adopting peter so the three of them go along with it so they can be affectionate (with limits) together in public"

Chapter 3: Peter & everyone. No TWs. Prompt: "Um, how about Peter tripping over things because irony tm and almost all the avengers have to keep an eye on him, and have to pick him up?"

Chapter 4: Starker. No TWs. Prompt: "Small prompt request where tony finds out he likes being the small spoon and being taken care of"

Chapter 5: Starker + Bucky (platonic). No TWs. Prompt: "married peter and tony waking up to find bucky in the doorway because he had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone (not winterstarker platonic onlt w bucky pls)"

Chapter 6: Starker. No TWs. Prompt: "Morning after their first time, Tony wakes up and has a panic attack when he finds Peter gone like all his past bedmates, but Peter was just preparing breakfast"

Chapter 7. Starker. No TWs. Prompt: "Tony stark is a famous mob boss in new york and he fancied peter, a beautiful violinist that regularly plays in a fancy restaurant."

Chapter 8. Starker. TW: PTSD, post Endgame, hurt/comfort. Prompt: "things you said when i was crying"

Chapter 9. Starker. TW: drunk peter. Prompt: "things you said when you were drunk"

Chapter 10. Unrequited Starker + Pepperony. TW: unrequited/unreturned love. Prompt: "things you said that i wish you hadn't and things you said that i wasn't meant to hear"

Chapter 11. Pepperony/Pepterony. No TWs. Prompt: "pepperony family au tony and peter had been looking for someone to complete them until They meet peter in a street."

Chapter 12. Starker. No TWs. Prompt: "Young starker Prompt where tony comes knocking on peters door begging for kisses and cuddles"


	2. Pepterony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "pepterony where the press see them on a date and think tony and pepper plan on adopting peter so the three of them go along with it so they can be affectionate (with limits) together in public"

Tony and Pepper are engrossed in reading an article on Tony’s phone when Peter comes in. Pepper is half in Tony’s lap, Tony’s one arm around her waist and the other holding up the phone for the both of them to see, their position suggesting that Tony just pulled Pepper into his lap and she allowed it to happen.

“Hey guys,” Peter calls, dropping his backpack somewhere halfway toward the couch and shrugging out of his jacket to drape it over a nearby chair, “What’s up? What are you looking at?”

“Not sure yet,” Tony mumbles, and scrolls down the article a little farther, eyes still glued to the screen. Pepper, however, looks up and holds out the arm not slung around Tony’s neck to beckon Peter closer. The younger man approaches and practically falls into her embrace, sending the three of them deeper into the couch.

When Peter has given Pepper a firm hug and received a kiss on the head in return, he twists around so that he, too, can look at what Tony’s still scrutinizing.

“Sounds cryptic,” Peter comments as he scans the webpage as Tony scrolls through it, trying to discern any important information.

“It’s an article about us,” Pepper clears up for him, combing a hand through Peter’s hair. With a smile in her voice, she adds, “They think you’re our son.”

Peter frowns at Pepper, and then looks back at the phone again.

“Or that you’re going to be, anyway,” Tony adds. He seems to give up, because he drops the arm with the phone in it to his thigh and lets his head fall back. Peter would have taken the opportunity to kiss his jaw in greeting, if he hadn’t been so taken aback.

“They really think that? I mean—why? Because I’m younger? That’s bull—”

“Pictures from last Friday. Don’t you dare finish that sentence young man,” Tony says sternly, but the look on his face immediately has Peter cracking up after a moment of almost tense silence. “See? It wouldn’t work!” Tony says faux despairingly to Pepper, who chuckles fondly.

“I think this is good,” Pepper suggests with a small shrug, “Let them think what they want to think. They always will, anyway, and at least this way we’ll get away with doing much of the things we would otherwise do anyway without any sort of potential backlash.”

Peter, thinking that Pepper’s words are very wise, looks at Tony. Tony looks from Peter to Pepper, and back again.

“If it works,” he finally agrees with a sigh after a moment’s contemplation. He lifts his head and drops it in between Pepper and Peter this time.

Peter grins, and nuzzles his nose into Tony’s hair.

“It’s okay Tony. You won’t notice the difference. You’ll always be our Daddy.”


	3. Peter & everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Um, how about Peter tripping over things because irony tm and almost all the avengers have to keep an eye on him, and have to pick him up?"

“You’re kidding,” Tony says, a brow raised skeptically, aimed at where Peter is lying on his back, chair and all, looking up at him with a slightly bewildered expression that turns sheepish quickly when he, too, realizes what just happened.

Just a second ago Peter was sitting next to Tony, each on their respective stool, hunched over their latest project. Tony asked Peter if he could grab them something, Peter pushed himself off backwards in the general direction of the nearest toolbox, and somehow managed to get a loose shoelace caught in one of the wheels at the bottom of his stool.

He fell backwards, and now he’s lying on the ground, face red as he looks up at Tony who offers him his hand.

“All those reflexes and a simple plastic wheel can put you on your ass,” Tony teases further, but pulls Peter up to his feet nevertheless.

“Sorry,” he says, but Tony snickers and waves him away.

“Relax, Pete, don’t worry. Go fetch us those tools. But tie your laces before you do.”

“Peter?” Steve asks, twisting around to see where his running companion went just in time to catch him hauling himself up off the ground, dusting his hands off on his knees. Steve stops, and jogs back over, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “You okay there bud?”

“I’m fine!” Peter says quickly, giving a sheepish laugh, “C’mon, old man. Thought you wanted to race me. Last to the traffic lights buys the other a hot chocolate!”

As Peter runs off at full speed, Steve absently notes that there’s a little rock in the fine gravel beneath his feet, a bit bigger than the others, lying exactly in the spot that Peter’s stumbly footfall disturbed. Steve is quick to pick up the pace himself. He has a feeling that he’s going to want to be a little closer to Peter for the rest of their run.

“Woah there!” Thor’s voice booms with laughter as he gently pushes Peter back into a standing position from where he almost tumbled into him. Peter was a little bit too eager to go and say hello when the Asgardian appeared in the doorway to the communal area.

Before Thor can even really put him back on his feet, Peter is already off on a tangent, chatting the ears off the side of his head. All in all, Thor can’t help but think it’s adorable. He definitely has a little bit of a soft spot for the spider.

“Watch the step!”

Almost everyone is up on their feet at the same time. Peter stops dead in his tracks, only inches away from where the living room lowers into the sitting area. Hell, on his socks, even stopping that suddenly almost sends him falling backwards, but Peter quickly regains his balance.

He’s holding two big bowls of popcorn, one under each arm, for their movie night. Slowly, the Avengers sink back into their seats one by one.

“What?” Peter asks, tone almost a little affronted, “I know there’s an edge there. I’m not stupid.” And he takes another step.

He shouldn’t have said that.

He should _not_ have said that.


	4. Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Small prompt request where tony finds out he likes being the small spoon and being taken care of"

Usually, when Tony and Peter go to sleep at the same time, they’ll both read a little before going to sleep, sitting on their respective sides of the bed. Peter will usually play a game on his phone, and Tony will go over his plans for the following day, until they decide that enough is enough, and shut the lights to go to sleep together.

It doesn’t happen that often, as their schedules don’t always line up, but the times it does happen they have a little routine they’ve fallen into, unbeknownst to the both of them. Besides what they do before the lights go out, the second Peter reaches over to his side of the bed to turn the bedside lamp off, Tony always turns over with him and drapes his arm around Peter’s waist, and like that they settle in.

It’s comfortable, and it’s familiar, and he doesn’t even know why he does it. Maybe it’s because he’s always the first to turn his light off. Maybe it’s because, although barely noticeable, Peter is a little bit shorter than him. Only a little bit. But it just fits.

Tony doesn’t notice they’ve fallen into such a routine until one night, he’s still puzzling over notes while Peter has already turned his light off and is watching him from just over the covers. Tony blinks when he realizes he’s being watched, and mumbles a small apology, gathers up his notes to put them aside, and reaches for the lamp on his nightstand.

This time, it’s Peter who rolls along with the motion, and Tony finds himself with Peter’s arm around his waist pulling him in toward Peter’s chest. It’s… a little strange, perhaps. But Peter is incredibly warm, and on a cold night like this it’s more than welcome. Without thinking twice about it, Tony allows it to happen, and within minutes Peter is asleep behind him, breathing softly against the back of his neck.

Tony is awake for much longer.

He twines his fingers with those of the hand around his middle, and holds it. He focuses on the warmth Peter emits, and the soft sighs against his neck, warm and a little bit humid, but welcome. Peter’s breath smells of his toothpaste, and it’s more pleasant than Tony had imagined. He realizes that this – all of this – could put him right to sleep, but he’s too wired for the time being.

It takes a while for him to stop actively registering everything that is happening. The way Peter’s knees are tucked just behind his own, making that their bodies are aligned perfectly. Tony’s ass sits against Peter’s groin, and in any other circumstances he might have taken advantage of that kind of position, but right now he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize this special little moment.

Tony eventually wears himself out thinking too much, and wakes up refreshed and warm and comfortable and cozy the following morning. Peter looks groggy and sleepy when he wakes up, but happy, a soft smile on his face that Tony absolutely has to kiss.

“That was nice,” Peter comments softly, and only then does Tony realize just how different last night was.

“Yeah,” he sighs, “Yeah it really was.”

He’s already thinking about how he can stall turning off the lights on his side of the bed until Peter’s turned his own off, tonight, but if the way Peter is looking at him is anything to go by, he might not need an excuse.


	5. Starker + Bucky (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "married peter and tony waking up to find bucky in the doorway because he had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone (not winterstarker platonic onlt w bucky pls)"

Peter’s instincts are good.

They’re very good.

So when there is someone in the doorway in the middle of the night, a figure lurking, swathed in darkness, he _feels_ it even though he is asleep.

He’s awake in a second, eyes blinking blearily in the dark of the room. In a flash, he notes the time on the alarm clock on Tony’s bedside table on the other side, directly in his line of vision. It’s three in the morning. Peter’s brain immediately provides him with the thought that it’s the perfect time for burglars to make their way into your house without getting caught – a fear left over from living in some of the worst parts of town for years of his life. But he knows, logically, that nobody could get through the security system in the compound without Tony being notified, so it put him at ease slightly before he rolled over to look at whose eyes were burning holes into his back.

The movement has Tony stirring gently beside him, but he doesn’t wake up. As Peter’s eyes adjust to the darkness to better see the silhouette in the doorway, he catches a glimpse of something shiny, a little bit of moonlight catching on metal, and he belatedly realizes who it might be.

“Bucky?” he croaks, and Tony beside him sighs softly in his sleep.

“Sorry,” comes a groggy voice from the doorway, clearly hesitant. The figure does a small step back, the metal of his arm glinting a little more in the faint light falling into the bedroom.

Peter pushes himself into a sitting position, and when the movement pulls away the blankets from Tony’s chest, the man lets out a small sound of protest before his eyes open and he looks around toward the source of the lack of warmth. When he sees Peter sitting up, he turns onto his side, about to ask Peter what is going on when he, too, sees the man in their room.

“No,” Peter shakes his head, and waves a hand in Bucky’s direction, “No, don’t be. What’s up? Is something wrong?”

Peter can see that Bucky hesitates, even if he can’t read his expression from where he’s lying in bed. He wants to get out and go take a closer look, but he has the feeling that Bucky won’t respond too well to that. He seems…skittish, almost. Or maybe he’s just tentative.

“No one’s awake. And I thought… I thought you two usually stay up pretty late. Figured there might be a chance you’re still up.”

Bucky’s voice wavers in a way that doesn’t sit well with Peter. And neither does it feel particularly good to Tony.

“Do you want us to come sit with you for a bit? I’m okay to do that. I don’t mind,” Peter offers. Bucky almost immediately shakes his head and protests.

“I really don’t want to impose. You were sleeping—I’ll let you get back to it. Good night, Peter. Tony.”

But before Bucky can give the both of them a tentative smile and turn to leave, Tony props his head up on his hand, elbow sinking into his pillow, and offers something neither Peter nor Bucky expected from him.

“Why don’t you join us? In bed, I mean. In case that wasn’t clear. There’s plenty of room, big guy. Even with all that bulk you’re bringing to the party.”

When Bucky visibly hesitates, Tony continues, and playfully pats the mattress.

“I know the aftermath of a nightmare when I see one, buddy. Now come on. Peter’s a great big spoon. And I snore. Keeps those mental monsters at a distance.”

Peter swears he can see the corners of Bucky’s mouth quirk up, if only for a second. And just like that, he’s won over, and he finally walks further into the room, the dim light of the moon revealing he looks frazzled.

Peter sits up to make room, and allows Bucky to climb into their large bed to settle between them. Tony’s face is neutral but kind. Bucky lies down, and as promised, Peter wraps his arms around him, and when they fall asleep, it’s to the increasingly less gentle snoring coming from Tony’s side of the bed. But all in all – it’s not a bad night.

Not a bad night at all.


	6. Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Morning after their first time, Tony wakes up and has a panic attack when he finds Peter gone like all his past bedmates, but Peter was just preparing breakfast"

Tony wakes with a deep intake of breath, which he lets out slowly, face turned toward the crack in the curtains through which soft sunlight makes its way into his room. He doesn’t think sunlight has ever been gentler than that morning, and as his mind slowly wakes up, he wonders what Peter looks like painted in warm streaks of that same light.

But when he turns his head toward the other side of the bed, it’s empty, and instantly he feels a chill.

Peter left.

Tony knows he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, logically. But shit, he really had. He had really thought that maybe Peter would recognize that he wasn’t like all the others Tony had ever shared his bed with, and that Tony wanted him to be there the following morning. He’s always enjoyed spending time with others, but spending the night with Peter was on a whole other level.

Tony is terrified of the way he feels thinking back to last night. He doesn’t want to sound completely head over tits and sappy as hell but he would be lying to himself if he said he’s felt that way before. He hasn’t.

Never. With no one.

And now the one time he knew he has something good, it doesn’t seem like he is meant to really have it. Not more than just the one night, anyway.

Tony drops his head back to the pillow and lets out a long, slow breath, pushing the air through his teeth as he closes his eyes. He wishes he could go back to sleep, but he knows that’s never going to happen. Especially not with the sinking feeling in his stomach.

He pushes himself up and out of bed, and while he goes about getting dressed he wonders if Peter had always just been interested in a one-night stand and nothing else. It doesn’t seem like him, but then maybe, in a way, that’s just Tony’s ego talking. No one has ever walked out on him after a one-night stand because _they_ wanted to. It has always been him who has had to tell them to leave.

That is, if Pepper didn’t beat him to it. Suddenly he wonders if it is Pepper who threw him out.

That, however, doesn’t seem plausible. She knows. God, she always knows. She must have seen how much he likes Peter, and she would never do anything to sabotage his happiness.

So this is all his doing. He’s sabotaged his own happiness, one way or another – even if he has no idea how that ever happened.

Maybe he should have known he was setting himself up to get his heart broken when he invited Peter into his bed.

Tony decides that he won’t be able to get through the day without a big pot of the strongest coffee he can make, and so once he’s dressed well enough to tuck himself away in a dark, miserable corner of his workshop and take his mind off of his awful, failed attempt at…what, a relationship? As if that would have ever happened. Tony hauls himself to his feet and down toward the kitchen.

The smell of fried eggs meets him before the gentle sputter of oil in a pan reaches his ears. He rubs at his eyes and approaches, figuring it’s probably Steve, back from his run. Or Natasha, freshly woken up and ready to start the day.

But what he finds when he lowers the hand with which he was pushing the sleep out of his eyes, is Peter. Peter, in a shirt that looks just a size too big on him, _just_ about covering his ass so that Tony isn’t sure if he’s wearing underwear at all. Peter, standing at the stove, shifting from one bare foot to the other as if he’s dancing to a rhythm that Tony can’t hear while he gently pushes at the eggs cooking in the pan on the flame.

Tony stops, and stares. Peter, sensing that someone is looking at him, twists around where he stands to look over his shoulder, and for a moment he looks like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Tony doesn’t quite understand the deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

“Hey. Hi. Good morning,” Peter is quick to say.

Tony moves slowly toward the coffeemaker on the counter while keeping a close eye on Peter, as if he believes he may disappear at any second. Is he even really there at all?

“Morning, Pete.”

“I’m making breakfast,” Peter says.

“I can see that,” Tony responds.

“I’m making _us_ breakfast, I mean.”

Only then does Tony notice the two plates on the countertop next to the stove, each already prepared with two slices of toast, patiently awaiting the eggs that Peter surely means to deposit on top of them once they’re done. He says nothing. Can’t think of anything to say. Peter is still here, at the compound, making them breakfast. The both of them.

Peter looks him up and down. “If I’d known you were busy I would have started sooner,” he apologizes.

Tony slowly shakes his head, and takes a little step closer to Peter, watching him cautiously for his reaction when he puts an arm around the younger man’s waist. Peter doesn’t even flinch. If anything, the cautious smile he’s been wearing grows, and the boy leans into him a little. Tony’s heart soars.

He stayed.

He _stayed_.

“Don’t worry, Pete. For you, I’ve got all the time in the world.”


	7. Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tony stark is a famous mob boss in new york and he fancied peter, a beautiful violinist that regularly plays in a fancy restaurant."

Every Friday night, seven P.M. sharp, every time like clockwork.

Tony looks down at his watch to observe the seconds ticking by, pushing the two hands closer and closer toward the twelve and the seven respectively.

He likes the finer things in life, despite the kind of day-to-day business he runs, contrasting his hobbies sharply. He knows how to appreciate art, and music, and good food. Sometimes he reckons that that’s actually what’s keeping him sane in his line of work. For every body he puts six feet under, he wants something good to offset the bad.

And Peter is so, so good.

Tony only comes to the restaurant for the music. The food isn’t bad, necessarily, but it isn’t up to his standards entirely either. That doesn’t stop him from going every Friday night though, and sometimes Saturdays, and leave behind a big tip for the waiters and an even bigger tip for the violinist providing the entire restaurant with melodies that could liquify Tony’s kneecaps and send him sinking toward the carpeted floor.

He’s never approached the young man, but they have shared glances from across the room before, and Tony loves seeing the way Peter looks away when their eye contact lasts too long to be polite, the way the restaurant’s dim light catches on the new, vibrant color that inhabits Peter’s cheeks when he does avert his eyes. Tony knows they share a connection, although he’s not exactly sure what kind of connection that is.

It’s alluring though. Everything about the young man is.

He moves so fluidly to the music he plays, swaying along to the way he strokes the bow over his instrument. It’s like a seductive dance that, however often Tony’s seen it, he can never look away from. Like he’s a snake, and Peter is his snake charmer. It draws him.

One night, Tony decides that enough is enough, and with a badly made up excuse he pulls himself to his feet to finally approach his enchanter, and offers his hand to the stunning young man. The other looks a bit taken aback, surprised by Tony’s sudden closeness, but takes the hand regardless – and before he can pull it back from the quick shake that follows, Tony pulls the hand up and brushes a kiss to Peter’s knuckles.

“I’ve admired you from a distance for too long,” he says when Peter seems at a loss for words, that same beautiful tinge of flustered scarlet on his cheeks, “May I be so rude as to request you come play for me some time, personally. Alone. I’ll pay you handsomely for the inconvenience.”

Peter takes a moment to gather himself together again, and snaps the locks on his violin case shut, still blushing fiercely even if he looks at Tony head-on. “It wouldn’t be an inconvenience at all, Mr. Stark.”

Tony feels a thrill when Peter boldly lets him know that he knows who he is. It immediately makes him wonder when Peter has asked about him, and who he asked, and why. It makes him want to know more about Peter. It makes him want to know _everything_ about him.

“Fantastic,” Tony purrs, “That’s what I like to hear. Let me help you with your case.” Before Peter can protest, Tony picks the violin case up, and gestures for Peter to lead the way outside. Tony trusts that one of his associates will make sure that tonight’s bill is settled. And if they don’t leave a generous tip, then he might have to reconsider who he takes with him to arguably one of the most important restaurants he likes to dine at.

Peter leads the two of them outside. “When would you like me to come play for you, Mr. Stark?” He asks.

“Please,” Tony drawls with a smile, “Call me Tony. And I wonder… would tonight be too soon?”

Tony’s car slides up along the sidewalk and stops in front of them, courtesy of Tony’s driver. The back door opens to reveal the empty backseat, and Peter looks between it and Tony for a moment, considering. Then he gives Tony a smile, and lays a hand over the man’s heart.

“It wouldn’t be soon enough,” he teases, before sliding elegantly into the backseat.

Tony closes the door, and lets out a slow breath. He’s looking forward to enjoying Peter’s music for as long as the young man will allow him to.

And if he’s lucky, Peter will let him enjoy much more of him, and for much longer.


	8. Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "things you said when i was crying"

“I’m not going anywhere again.”

Peter is curled up in Tony’s lap, the sheets tangled around his legs, sobbing a damp patch into the shirt Tony is wearing. Tony tries his very best to offer as much consolation and support as he can, but with one of his arms halfway across the room that’s proving to be a pretty difficult thing to do.

The younger man’s chest wracks with sobs, his back shocking under Tony’s one hand, which he patiently rubs up and down Peter’s spine.

Most nights, their dreams aren’t this bad. It’s very rare that either of them wakes up inconsolable, but it does happen. After all they’ve been through, it’s not a surprise – but it is very emotionally taxing on the both of them.

Thankfully, they have each other, and they’re not planning on letting each other go any time soon.

Tony just keeps whispering his promise into Peter’s hair, keeping himself as calm as he can to hopefully rub off on Peter. There is nothing more heart wrenching than the love of your life crying in your arms when there is very little you can do to help. Especially since Tony knows that Peter must have dreamt about _him_ , about something he dreams of often enough to have become a bit of a pattern, even when Tony is safe and sound.

All Tony can do is kiss his hair again and again and promise him he’s right there.

Peter eventually tires himself out, as he does, and stills with his cheek against the wet patch in Tony’s t-shirt and his eyes shut, lashes glistening, visibly exhausted. Tony lets out a slow breath, and kisses his forehead.

“You’re still here,” Peter mutters hoarsely, as if he’s surprised to find he’s right next to Tony.

“I’m still here, Pete,” Tony promises softly, “I told you. I’m not going anywhere, ever again.”


	9. Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "things you said when you were drunk"

It takes a lot to get Peter drunk.

It’s kind of a novelty, since it doesn’t happen too often (and shouldn’t), and Tony privately enjoys it while it lasts.

As long as it happens within the confines of the compound, and Peter stays the night, he doesn’t mind so much. He’s safe and the building is pretty well reinforced to withstand a couple of drunk supersoldiers, so if Peter stumbles into something a little too hard he won’t do too much damage.

Being half a supersoldier himself what with the results of the spider-bite, any normal beer or liquor isn’t going to help Peter toward intoxication, even if he’s a lightweight – but Thor’s Asgardian mead absolutely does.

Tony has been sitting on the couch for the last two hours, enjoying watching Peter get progressively more drunk, but at a certain point even he recognizes that he’s had enough. And that’s coming from someone who is used to taking things too far on a regular basis.

With carefully precise movements, Tony approaches where Peter is swaying along to the music playing, and easily scoops the glass of mead out of his hand. The young man looks up, surprised, and then gives a big smile when he sees Tony.

“Mr. Stark!” He exclaims over the music, and Tony returns his smile fondly.

“Hey Pete. I think that’s quite enough, now. Let’s get you up to bed, huh?” He suggests, but Peter shakes his head.

“Don’ wanna go yet. Too much fun,” he slurs.

“Kiddo, everyone’s about to go hit the hay. I just want to beat the elevator traffic.”

“Everyone’s going?” Peter asks dazedly, looking around himself, “You promise?”

Tony nods with another fond smile, and offers his arm for Peter to take – which he does. Huh. That went easier than expected.

Tony announces they’re leaving, and the remaining crowd waves them goodbye. Much to Tony’s amusement, Peter blows a couple of kisses around the room before Tony can start leading him away from the living room and toward the elevator so that he can take the boy up to his penthouse, where he leads him directly into the master bedroom where he helps him get ready for bed.

Peter looks as if he’s fast asleep the moment his head hits the pillow, having flopped down heavily on his front. But when Tony’s heaved the blanket up to cover him and is about to leave, a hand reaches up toward his chest.

“Don’ go,” Peter mutters into the pillow, and Tony pauses. “Need m’night light.”

Peter’s fingers reach up toward the center of Tony’s chest, where the arc reactor glows gently beneath the fabric of his shirt. He sits for a moment on the side of Peter’s bed, watches the young man in the light from the dim lamp on his nightstand, and then smiles softly.

“Alright baby. Scoot over then,” he hums, and starts undressing himself before he slides into the space that Peter has created for him, “I’ll be your night light.”


	10. Unrequited Starker + Pepperony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "things you said that i wish you hadn't and things you said that i wasn't meant to hear"

“I think I’m really in love with him, man.”

Tony knew, at that moment, that he shouldn’t have gone to look for Peter.

He could hear him talking to Ned from down the hall and wanted to go up to say goodbye before he was off for the weekend, taking care of some business halfway across the country, and before he’d even fully registered it, he knew, subconsciously, that they were talking about him.

Peter sounded halfway to wrecked, and his heart lurched with the mere sound of his voice alone. Now was definitely not the time to barge in on this very private conversation that Peter was – foolishly – holding with Ned with his door open just a crack. Maybe he should subtly drop the hint that it was better if Peter kept his bedroom door shut, in the future…

But as it was, there was no going around it.

Peter had just confessed to his best friend that he was in love with his mentor, something which Tony promptly wished he could forget.

He stood there for what felt like forever, the quiet voices of Ned and Peter audible in the hallway where he stood, but he wasn’t listening anymore. Peter Parker was in love with him, and he… he could never give him what he wanted.

“Tony?” Pepper asked from down the corridor, and Tony jumped and twisted around, “Are you ready, honey?”

Tony gave a half-hearted nod and a tight, probably unconvincing smile, and although he could see a flash of concern on Pepper’s stunning face, she gave him a patient smile and turned to make her way out with the last of their overnight bags.

He turned back toward the door that was still slightly ajar, not within reach but so close, and yet so incredibly far away. He took a deep breath, and straightened up. He’d made up his mind. He wasn’t going to say goodbye.

He’d only be away for a weekend.

Hopefully that would be enough to forget about what he’d heard, while still enjoying the few days he was about to be spending with his wife.

Whom he loved very much.

More than anything.


	11. Pepterony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "pepperony family au tony and peter had been looking for someone to complete them until They meet peter in a street."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11. Pepterony. TW: implied homelessness. Prompt: "pepperony family au tony and peter had been looking for someone to complete them until They meet peter in a street."

“Oh my god I am _so_ sorry!”

Tony looks perplexed, and next to him so does Pepper, but neither of them seem particularly angry. Not at first, and then still when they focus on the boy in front of them, who looks like he wishes the ground would swallow him up.

Peter fully expected them to get furious, especially since the suit the man is wearing looks expensive, and the coffee that Peter just made him dump all over himself is probably the most costly mistake Peter has made in a while.

But instead of getting angry, Tony lets out a breath, and tugs at his wet shirt.

“Thank god that was barely lukewarm,” he breathes out, and Peter feels his heart skip at the mere luck of that. There is no way he could have paid for dry-cleaning some rich guy’s suit and pay for a hospital visit to tend to whatever-degree burns.

“I’m really sorry!” Peter squeaks again, hands flailing as if he can help the stain, make it better _somehow_. Truly, if he could make it go away with the snap of his fingers, he would. One of the lady’s hands reaches out to gently lower one of Peter’s hands, and she gives him an unexpectedly gentle and kind smile despite the fact that there are splatters of coffee on her pristine white blouse, too, Peter notices to his own horror.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Nothing either of us could have avoided.”

And she’s right, but that doesn’t make Peter feel any better. Their collision came out of nowhere, with the three of them rounding the same corner at the same time. Maybe if Peter hadn’t rushed so badly, this could have been avoided. But the lady gives him another smile, and he tries not to let the anxiety rise beyond his chest and into his throat, where it’s threatening to go.

“What can I do to make up for it?” He asks, albeit reluctantly. It’s the nice thing to do, even if there is no way he can afford anything they might ask him. Surely they can see, by the things he’s wearing. He looks like he lives in the sewers, and he won’t fool himself, he probably smells similar, too.

But what can you do, living rough in New York City?

The man and woman share a look, and she reaches into the purse slung around her shoulder to produce a card with a neat little logo and some information on it.

“We’ll leave that up to you. Give us a call when you’ve made up your mind,” she tells him, before tugging on the man’s arm to start leading him in the same direction they had been going previously, and Peter could swear that the lady winks at him as they pass each other.

Peter watches them disappear out of sight with a puzzled look.

Tony, next to Pepper, as he’s being dragged away to get a change of clothes at a nearby shop, looks just as perplexed.

“What did you do that for?” He asks her.

“He was cute,” she shrugs, “He’ll call. And when he does, we’ll see what he can do for us. Or what we can do for him.”

Tony watches her for a moment, and then grins.

“Pep, you’ve always been the brains in our relationship.”


	12. Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Young starker Prompt where tony comes knocking on peters door begging for kisses and cuddles"

It’s the middle of the night when Peter is woken up by a soft knock on the door. His bed is right by the door, as opposed to his roommate’s, who was lucky enough to get the opposite side of the room. If Peter had just arrived on arrivals day an hour sooner he would have gotten the other bed – but alas.

Now, apparently, he has to deal with people coming in and out at all hours of the morning, as is evident by the second knock that comes, a little more urgently this time.

Peter is already awake so he decides he might as well, so he drags himself out of bed, scrubs a hand at his eyes and across his mouth, and shuffles the last few remaining feet to the door to take it off the lock and open it just a crack – enough to allow some light in and give enough of a view on what’s outside.

And what’s just beyond the door in the corridor, is Tony Stark, standing there with his hands buried deep in his pockets, looking around the hallway as if he’s trying to make sure that no one sees him coming in.

“Tony?” Peter hisses under his breath, making sure to keep quiet so as not to wake Ned in the other bed, “What are you doing here?”

Tony’s head snaps forward and while Peter notices that he looks tired, he also seems to perk up when he lays eyes on Peter.

“Hey, baby,” he coos, but something doesn’t seem quite right about it. Tony is hard to read half the time, but when his carefully composed façade cracks, it cracks hard. And it looks like tonight that is the case. Immediately, Peter feels much more inclined to pull him into his room, but he needs to know what’s going on first.

“Did something happen?” Peter asks quietly, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind himself to make sure not to wake Ned. Not that he’s a light sleeper – Peter’s pretty sure that if WWIII started now, he would still snore through a solid half hour or the onslaught of bombs Peter imagines.

“Can’t I just want to see my boyfriend?” Tony asks with a slight, cute tilt of his head that does things to Peter that it absolutely shouldn’t. He needs to stay on track.

“Of course you can, Tones. But…not at three in the morning. Not when we both have classes in a couple of hours.” Peter smirks, a little exasperated. He doesn’t want to hurt Tony’s feelings or turn him away but he has to understand that if this is just a social visit, it could have also waited until the morning. Or afternoon.

But Peter can see it’s not just a social visit. He can see it in the way Tony swallows, and in how he’s having trouble keeping the smile on his face. Peter sighs softly and pushes his hands under Tony’s arms to wrap them around his back and pull him in until he can press a kiss to his neck. Tony stands rigidly for a moment, until he loosens up and untucks his hands from his pockets to put his arms around Peter’s shoulders, deflating as if he’s giving up the tough act.

And that’s a good sign, if you ask Peter. Even if it means that something happened, something bad. Probably something with Tony’s father.

“We don’t have to talk about it unless you want to,” Peter offers softly over Tony’s shoulder, before pulling back. Tony gives a tight-lipped smile, which softens when Peter kisses him on the mouth.

“I know,” Tony replies.

“Good. That’s answer enough,” he hums, and pulls back so that he can take one of Tony’s hands and lead him into the darkness of his dorm room and directly toward his bed. There, he helps Tony take off his jacket, shoes, socks and jeans, and fits the two of them together side by side in his small bed.

If Ned wakes up the following morning and sees them, then so be it. Tony isn’t in a good mood, and it’s evident that all he needs right now is a good cuddle and a couple of kisses, and Peter isn’t Tony’s boyfriend for nothing. So that’s exactly what he’ll give him.

And then one day when Peter is the one in need of exactly that, he’ll know that Tony will return the favor, just like he did tonight. After all, that’s what you’re partners for. And Peter isn’t planning on letting Tony go anytime soon.


End file.
